videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Potpourri Dungeon: Fallacy of Fates
Potpourri Dungeon: Fallacy of Fates is a crossover roguelike game developed by Zealous Arts and the first installment in the Potpourri Dungeon series. It was released for the Wii, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360 in 2010. Story Gameplay Customization Setting the trend for its successors, Potpourri Dungeon: Fallacy of Fates allows players to personalize their experience with numerous customization options. These options range from aesthetic changes to gameplay affecting changes. Besides their own personal avatar, players will be able to modify aspects of characters appearing from other franchises within the game. While the core traits of the character will remain permanent, skills and attire worn by the characters can be changed through numerous features. Avatar Creation Upon starting a new game, players will be prompted to create an avatar to represent them within the game itself. Players have exceptional control over the appearance of their avatar with options allowing them to change their skin, hair, facial structure, body shape, and more. After the appearance of their avatar has been finalized, the player will be prompted to select their stat specializations. This will determine what equipment, techniques, transformations, and abilities they will be able to acquire throughout the game. This also makes the avatar unique to recruitable characters within the game as they do not have a specified class attached, making them the only character in the game to have a true build. This could also possibly make the player avatar the most versatile character in the game, however the player is also forced to select at least three areas of weakness for their avatar as a means of imposing limitations on their potential. Equipment Growth Parameters Techniques Abilities Transformations Interface Exploration Combat When battle sequences are initiated within the game, the screen does not change and the battle will occur at the party's location within the dungeon they are traversing. Battles are turn-based with the player having control over only their avatar. However, the player will be able to influence the decisions of their party members via the tactics command. Besides the tactics command, there are X commands accessible during battle. These are Strike, which will allow the player to perform a basic physical attack; Technique, which will allow the player to perform a specialized move which costs SP; Guard, which allows the player to endure against enemy attacks for reduced damage, and Item, which will allow the player to access their inventory. Transformations cannot be activated at any moment during battle by the player, not even for their avatar. Displayed near their vitals for each character in the party is a blue gauge labeled SHIFT. Once this gauge is filled, the character will be able to transform. For the avatar, the player will be able to select which eligible transformation whereas other party members will select a form either randomly or based on the tactic assigned to them by the player. Some transformations have special prerequisites that must be met during battle before they can be conducted, such as using a particular move in addition to the gauge being filled. Once activated, transformations last until the gauge is depleted. Interaction Multi-player The Multi-player facet of the game are is known collectively as Challenge Mode and is accessible both online and offline. The features of Challenge Mode consist of Co-Op Explorations and Versus Matches. Co-Op Explorations differ slightly between online and offline. Online, different players are allowed to select characters from their own individual save files on different consoles and form a team to explore dungeons together. Offline, players on a single console must select their characters from the same save file. Up to four players may participate in a co-op exploration at a time as this is the full size allowed for a party in the single-player game. Versus matches focus entirely on battles with only one on one matches being possible. Players can select characters from their own save files to fight against those of others. As with Co-Op Explorations, if Versus Matches are being played offline then characters must be chosen from the same save file. In place of their avatar (if it is not chosen to participate), the player must select one character to control during the entirety of the match. Otherwise, battles in Challenge are identical to those in Story Mode. Inventories between Story Mode and Challenge Mode are incompatible and items cannot be shared between them. However, in Challenge Mode, players are allowed to use any items acquired during Co-Op Explorations in Versus Matches. Characters Recruits NPCs Enemies Bosses Locations Category:Roguelike Games Category:RPG Games Category:Zealous Arts Category:Potpourri Dungeon